Freddy Krueger Faces Yugioh
by xZig-zagx
Summary: This is a dream I had awhile ago about Freddy attempting to kill Yugi. There isnt much of a plot One Shot. Filled with humor, violence, langue, and DEATH! Only posted because friend begged me too. It sucks.
1. Dream Through Zigzag's Eyes

Zig-zag (that's me... I don't give my name out over the internet) ran screaming from Freddy Krueger who had escaped her dreams. "He is just a made up character! HOW CAN HE BE REAL?!" She screamed as ran inside a nearby house hoping she had finally lost the man in the Where's Waldo shirt. Her chest heaved as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Seeing the slaughter of her family had left the young girl shaken and confused. "He's not real... it's just a movie!" Zig-zag buried her head in her hands. When she looked up again a fear fell into the pit of her stomach. She had been here before.  
  
Not really actually, physically there before. She recognized the house from one of the many movies she had watched with her father. Back then she had smiled and laughed at all the fake blood and ever growing better graphics... this was a house from one of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies. But which one?!?! Zig-zag felt a shiver go down her spin as she looked around her.  
  
Suddenly she spun around and there on the bed listening to music and watching TV was a young Johnny Depp. "It's the first one!" Her mind screamed. She ran up to the young actor. "We have to get out of here!" She shirked at him.  
  
Taken by surprise the boy jumped and ripped off his headphones. "Where did you come from!"  
  
Zig-zag grabbed his arm and began to pull it. "No time! Freddy will be here! Get off the damn bed!" She yanked him off the bed just as Freddy came out from the ceiling. Zig-zag grabbed his wrist and pulled Johnny from the room. They ran into a never ending hallway. Zig-zag wasn't sure when she let go of his wrist but she suddenly found herself alone and in yet another house.  
  
"I don't remember this house." Zig-zag thought as she descended the flight of stairs she was on. She didn't know how but she recognized the scene that was happing before her even though she knew she had never seen this movie.  
  
A little light browned hair boy, as cute as could be, walked up to a women talking to a man. A light green glow radiating from his blue eyes. Gently the boy tugged on the dark haired women's sleeve. "Mommy I love you, but he wants you to die now." He says in the sweetest and cutest voice a little boy can do. He has this sad possessed look in his eyes when he suddenly grew a huge scorpion tail. Zig-zag felt frozen to the stop she was standing at as she watched the boy wrap his new tail around his, too calm, mother and pokes her with the point at the end of his tail.  
  
As she is poked the mother looks down. "Ow. Not so hard." She tells him as she stops her conversation with her husband to scold the boy. Slowly the boy begins to drag his mother to the cellar which has a red, blood colored light flashing from it to kill her. "Oh, he wants to play. I'll be right back darling! Where did this tail come from?" She said finally noticing that her son now has a hideous tail.  
  
Zig-zag could only stare at the shear lack of intelligence at the women. "If these people are that stupid they deserve to die..." She sighed as she climbed back up the stairs, to avoid going near the cellar where screams where radiating from, and out a window.  
  
Zig-zag jumped to the ground where two men in white coats where waiting for her. "Zig-zag time for your appointment." Suddenly the world seemed to spin and Zig-zag found herself inside some sort of mental hospital. "Now Zig- zag, do you know why you've been having trouble sleeping?"  
  
Fearing they would think her crazy, Zig-zag kept her mouth tightly shut. The doctor sighed and called in two nurses. They came in and gave Zig-zag a shot. Zig-zag didn't know what the shot did but suddenly she couldn't keep her mouth shut. "There is this maniac running around with knives for fingers on one hand. He comes in my dreams because these people killed him awhile ago. So now I'm trying to kill the dead man who has gotten out of my dreams, but still has his powers, so he is killing all these people. That's why I'm having trouble sleeping. Oh! And some kid just grew a really big, ugly tail and just killed his mom." One of the nurses, to Zig-zag's surprised, seemed to believe her. The other one was too busy putting Zig- zag in a straight jacket.  
  
Suddenly Freddy came through the wall busting it down into a million pieces and killed the nurse who was too busy tying the straight jacket to defend herself. Zig-zag ducked under the attack and pushed the "believer" out of the way. Quickly the nurse released Zig-zag from the straight jacket Together they took off at a run from Freddy who pursed them while laughing at their plight.  
  
"What's your plan?!" The nurse asked Zig-zag.  
  
"I don't know! Do you have any idea of how to kill someone who's already dead?!" Zig-zag shrieked back.  
  
"Well you don't have to be so rude!" The nurse and Zig-zag went their separate ways after that. Freddy continued to chase after Zig-zag when she felt her body change. 


	2. Zigzag Turns Into Yugi

Zig-zag found that she had run to a mental hospital/zoo (A/N: Remember... THIS IS A DREAM!) "What's with all the mental hospitals!" She screamed out her frustration, but the voice wasn't her's. In fact it wasn't even a girl's voice. She had transformed into Yami Yugi. Yami (once Zig-zag) slowed his pace when he realized that Freddy was no longer chasing him.  
  
Yami looked over all the animals. He didn't recognize a single one. "What is this place?" Yami whispered as he looked at an animal that could have been called a bear or some type of fat horse. The animal suddenly stood up and grew long claws on one paw... foot... whatever. It then turned into Freddy right before Yami's eyes. Yami let out a classic gasp before yelling to Freddy. "I will not let you hurt anymore people!" Freddy just laugh and took off his hand with the claws. After shaking his severed hand around for a moment he threw it and it landed at Yami's feet.  
  
Confused Yami stared blankly at the hand at his feet when it suddenly rose up and smaked him on the forehead. Yami took a couple staggering steps backwards from the sudden blow and found himself falling off a cliff. "No! I can't die like this!" Yami's mind screamed as he fell backwards.  
  
Yami didn't die; he hit an elevator that was going up. Yami gasped as his breath was suddenly taken away from him. The elevator wasn't held by anything and Yami wondered for a moment how it was moving, although he was mostly just glad it had saved his life. The door on the side slid open and Yami nimbly jumped inside, however he landed... not quite so gracefully. He fell onto his back and looked up at the faces that stared back at him. The faces belonged to the blonde headed Joey, his brown haired sister Serenity, the Dungeon Dice Monster champ and black haired boy Duke, Tea and Tristan the other brown heads of the group. (A/N: I hope I spelt all the names right!!!!!) Seeing his friends Yugi took control of the body. "Hi guys!"  
  
"What's up Yuge?" Joey asked as he helped his friend to his feet.  
  
"Freddy's chasing me." Yugi answered in a happy, perky voice.  
  
"Who's that?" Tea asked a look of utter confusion written on her face.  
  
"He's this dream guy who kills people. He has a big claw." They all gave Yugi a funny look.  
  
"We'll help you." Duke said calmly.  
  
"But he might get you too!" Yugi yelled concern raising in his voice.  
  
"Ah! Don't worry Yuge! We're your friends! We'll help you!" Joey said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Thanks guys!" Tea leaned against the side of the elevator. "With our team work we'll beat him for sure!" As if to mock Tea, Freddy's claw suddenly came through the wall of the elevator and through Tea.  
  
"TEA!" Yugi scream, his voice started off as his own and changed it Yami's voice as they switch control of the body.  
  
The elevator's door opened and everyone ran out. (A/N: Tea's body had somehow vanished) Yami stopped and looked at Freddy who was standing on top of the elevator doing some type of weird dance. He stopped his dance and returned Yami's stare with a smile. How he loved to piss Yami off.  
  
Yami turned and ran to catch up with his friends. When Yugi had caught up he found that Serenity was missing. Yami was about to ask Joey where his sister was but when he saw that look on Joey's face Yami knew she was no longer in this world. Overcome with the thought of another lost friend Yami and Yugi changed bodies again and continued to run.  
  
It seemed like they ran for hours when Yugi, in the classic running from the bad guy move, tripped falling to his face. His friends continued to run unaware of their friend's plight.  
  
From behind him Yugi heard Freddy laughing and he turned to face him. The psycho killer loomed over Yugi his blades raised. Quickly Yami took control of Yugi's body and stood up fearless. "Krueger! I won't let you kill anymore!" Yugi looked around him and found they had made their way back to the mental hospital/zoo. (A/N: Again... this is a DREAM!)  
  
Freddy let out a screaming laugh as he tried to slice Yami with his claw and just missed. The metal made an eerie sound as it slid across the Millennium Puzzle. Knowing he couldn't win in a fight against Freddy unarmed Yugi turned and fled until he could think up another plan. He was hiding behind one of the cages when Joey, Tristen, and Duke walked up beside him.  
  
"You okay Yuig?" Duke asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Yami answered as he watched the people looking into the other cages, he needed a plan to stop Freddy. As he was thinking a strange thought popped into his head. "I wonder if these animals are friendly?" His question was answered as a huge bear claw reached out and grabbed Joey. The head looked something close to a male loin. As Tristan, Duke, and Yami tried desperately to free their friend the loin/bear bit down on Joey's neck instantly ending his life.  
  
"Joey!" Yami cried out in anger and grief. Suddenly everything seemed to disappear and Yami found himself alone with Freddy once again. "I will stop you!" Yami yelled as Freddy began to laugh louder.  
  
"Oh really?" Freddy held up a lifeless Duke. "Well you're doing a great job so far!" Yami let out a yell at seeing yet another one of his friends dead and leaped at Freddy with a sword that had suddenly appeared in his hand. Freddy laughed and threw Duke's soulless body at Yami knocking him to the ground.  
  
Freddy ran up to the spot Yami had fallen and jammed his claw right next to Yami's cheek. He leaned closer to Yami and laughed in his face, his breath reeking of rotten, burned flesh. Yami maneuvered himself out from under Freddy and looked for his dropped sword. Freddy began to attack Yami as he looked for his weapon. Yami found it laying on the ground and dove for it. Grabbing his blade and standing up Yami heard Tristan suddenly yell out in pain. "TRISTAN!" Yami yelled as he turned just as Freddy was pulling Tristan off his arm.  
  
Yami held back his tears. "Freddy. You will pay dearly for all of my friends." The sword in Yami's hand began to glow and Freddy yelled. As he moved toward Freddy Yami spoke. "All of those you have killed! All of those you have manipulated! Everyone one you hurt! WILL BE REVENGED!" With that Yami brought down the brightly glowing sword and pierced Freddy where his heart would have been. Freddy shrieked out in pain his body filled with a blinding light until he exploded into nothingness. Yami fell to his knees sighing heavily. "Freddy is gone, but so is everyone else." He shook his head.  
  
A/N: Well! There you have it! My third fanfic on Fanfiction.net that was inspired by a dream. Man... I need to start dreaming about my original stories so I can get some work done on them! Please review!!! Please don't give me flames just because everyone died! I can't control my dreams! So if you have complaints about that call my complaint department at 867-5309 ask for Jenny. 


End file.
